Engineer
For the similar zombie in Plants vs. Zombies, see Digger Zombie. 200px |stat 1 title = Health: |stat 1 info = 125 |stat 2 title = Variants: |stat 2 info = Welder Painter Mechanic Electrician Plumber Landscaper Sanitation Expert |stat 3 title = Primary Weapon: |stat 3 info = Concrete Launcher |stat 4 title = Abilities: |stat 4 info = Sonic Grenade Zombot Drone Jackhammer Proximity Sonic Mine Rocket Drone Turbo Jackhammer}} Engineer is a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. It is one of the four playable zombies on the Zombies faction and serves as the zombie equivalent of the Cactus. The Engineer has strong weapons like the Zombot Drone and useful abilities like a Sonic Grenade, which stuns plants and forces Chompers to go above the ground or riding on a Jackhammer. It can also build teleporters and Zombot Turrets. Description Equipped with the latest Zomboss do-it-yourself gear, the Engineer is ready and able to master the art of building stuff - what it does after he builds it is lost on him. Variants *Welder *Painter *Mechanic *Electrician *Plumber *Landscaper *Sanitation Expert Primary weapon The Concrete Launcher is the primary weapon of the Engineer which has 12 ammo (15 when upgraded). It deals 36 impact damage and 10 splash damage. Any direct hit with the Concrete Launcher is a critical hit. Abilities Weapon upgrades Homemade Reload Kabob The Homemade Reload Kabob is a great way to improve reload time. Extended Ammo Doodad Don't start any project without a doodad! It's fuzzy, warm to the touch, and increases ammo capacity. More Explosive Explosives These explosives will actually explode and help cause extra damage to those meddling Plants. Strategies As Engineer The Engineer's primary weapon functions similar to the Peashooter except the fact that it fires slightly slower and has more ammo. Equipped with the Jackhammer for quick movement, critical impact damage with the Concrete Launcher, and the Sonic Bombs to stun enemies. The main target of the Engineer is the Chomper due to having a way to counter their Burrow ability (Sonic Grenade) and immune to instant death when on the Jackhammer. It has got the Zombot Drone and Rocket Drone which can be devastating due to its Cone Strike, which can kill quite a few plants at a time. It is worth a mention about its suppressive abilities. Because of the Concrete Launcher's splash damage, it can be used to faze out enemies and push them back because they want to move out of the way of damage. Furthermore, by building teleporters it can create very useful shortcuts for its teammates. It can also create Zombot Turrets to protect the teleporters that can be upgraded up to Mark III. On the whole, it is much more suited to riding from teleporter to teleporter to support the team and/or rushing in to get quick kills. Against Engineer The Cactus is probably the best choice to counter the Engineer due to its short range on the Concrete Launcher. It has enough power to kill the Engineer in a few hits, a Drone to counter his and finally has Nuts for protection. Also the Sunflower can be useful because it can heal off any damage then hit it hard at range with the Sunbeam. Gallery 1661915510151991474978214_1853669800_n.jpg|An image of the Engineer. 10924725 10152694968513214 1746917546228021383 n.jpg|An Image of Plumber wearing Lumberjack set Trivia *Engineer has a visible butt crack and is one of the three zombies in the whole series to have it showing (excluding its variants but except for the Welder, Electrician and Landscaper), the other zombies are Barrel Zombie when its barrel breaks and the Gargantuar Zombies in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. *Sometimes it says, "I'm gonna eat your brains!" when the player spawns as it. *The Zombot Turret used to be one of the Engineer's abilities, but was replaced by the Zombot Drone. *It makes a laughing noise when it builds a teleporter or building/upgrading a turret. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Zombies Category:Playable Characters Category:Headwear Zombies